Maintain Tennessee's MFRPS program in Conformance with the Current Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards and Maintain Tennessee?s Food Protection Task Force MFRPS FFM Project Summary/Abstract The FDA Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) program are intended to ensure that State manufactured food regulatory programs develop and maintain best practices for a high- quality regulatory program. The Tennessee Department of Agriculture (TDA) entered into the MFRPS cooperative agreement program in 2012. Since then, significant and measureable improvements to TDA?s manufactured regulatory program have been achieved due to the funding provided through this cooperative agreement. Improvements to training and curriculum development, procedure development, technology and data systems investments, inspection equipment, record keeping and refinement of compliance and enforcement capabilities have occurred. TDA achieved full implementation and conformance of the 2016 MFRPS in August 2017. Moving forward, continued funding support is requested to assist TDA in maintaining full conformance to current MFRPS standards as well as adapt to any future updated versions of the Standards. This funding will enable TDA to continue full conformance to the MFRPS by providing the resources and infrastructure necessary to sustain and enhance the State program?s regulatory activities aimed at reducing hazards in firms that manufacture, process, pack, or hold foods. Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) Project Summary/Abstract The Tennessee Food Safety (Protection) Task Force includes representation and support by partners from industry, federal, state, and local regulatory agencies and educational institutions. Presently, Shanna Lively, Food Administrator for the Tennessee Department of Agriculture, and Kathrina Reed, Senior Quality and Regulations Manager for General Mills, are the Co-Chairs of the Task Force. The Food Safety Task Force plans to continue its annual cross-disciplinary conference and tabletop exercise. Each conference and table top exercise will bring together local, state, and regional regulatory agencies and private industry food safety partners. The next conference/exercise is slated for July 2018. Funds requested reflect the Task Force?s desire to ensure continuation of these vital conferences and table top exercises for the next five years. Continued sponsorship of subcommittees, workshops, and conferences allow Task Force representatives from academia and industry to interact with representatives from state, local, and federal government. This collaboration and sharing of knowledge and experiences related to food safety and security has been an important outcome of the Task Force. A subcommittee charged with exploring and promoting the adoption of the FDA Food Code in Tennessee brought about recommendations and assisted in sponsoring legislation. In 2015, the legislation passed unanimously in part due to the groundwork laid by the Task Force subcommittee. The Task Force promotes an integrated food safety system that maximizes protection of the public health through early detection and containment of foodborne threats.